


吸血鬼的宠物 中 08

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 8





	吸血鬼的宠物 中 08

又是钥匙的声音，是李赫宰走了进来。他刚刚洗过澡，头发还湿湿地滴着水。李东海抬眼看了一眼面前的人，之前无数个夜晚的缠绵在脑海里又开始回放。渴望吗？在这种情况下，答案竟然还是肯定的。

衣服被人一点点的褪去，李东海任由人手上的动作，丝毫没有反抗。当李赫宰的亲吻落下，李东海扬起脖子去迎接，就像是很久没有喝水的人，渴求着水源一般。铁链划过地面，发出一串声响。

“不是不爱我的吗？”李赫宰用食指抬起李东海的脸，挑着眉问道。

李东海没有说话，只是着急地寻找着李赫宰的温度。李赫宰扬了扬嘴角，向后退了一步，

“回答呀！”

“爱你。”

“用行动告诉我。”得到了满意的答案，李赫宰方才又单膝蹲在了人的面前，将身上的白色浴衣脱下铺在了阴冷的地面。

李东海讨好地吻上人的嘴唇，轻舔着。手轻车熟路地向下滑去，抚慰已经膨胀的欲望。很快，李东海的讨好得到了肯定，他们再一次地紧紧地贴合上，不留一丝一毫的距离。

李东海不得不承认，他对李赫宰上了瘾，戒不掉，也拒绝不了。任何的反抗都是短暂的徒劳。他渴望人的体温，渴望人的鼻息，渴望人在自己体内的充实的感觉。一切都太迟了，从第一天起，从那个错误的点头开始。他逃不掉了，一个已经沦落为宠物的人，又怎么能够逃掉？

一次次疯狂的顶撞把欲望带到倾泻的出口，李东海觉得自己的意识都消失了一秒，瘫倒在白色的浴袍上。

“还没有结束，来吧，我的宠物，继续来讨好我。”

李东海强撑着身体爬了起来，自己乖乖地坐了上去，俯下腰去亲吻人的嘴唇、喉结还有结实的胸肌。。。

“啪”随着一声清脆的声响，李东海猛地睁开了眼睛。

是一个梦啊！梦里的人没有强烈的意识，可是醒过来的人却有。李东海为着梦里不堪入目的内容，感觉胸腔都燃起了一把怒火。不是生别人的气，是气自己。李东海，你还没有到这个地步！宁肯死了也不能这样！

唤醒李东海的声响来自于小仆人打碎的饭碗。旁边比他年长些的女仆不禁埋怨，  
“你看你，这会儿可该怎么办！”

“你看，饭都换了一轮又一轮，这个人类都不吃，想必就算是现在这顿没有被我弄洒，他也是不会吃的。”

“你这个家伙，这话要是被赫宰大人听了你知道你会怎样？！”

“赫宰大人陪着这个人类饿了三天三夜没喝血，今儿早上就晕了过去。哪还能管到我怎么样。真是的，咱们血族有样貌，有身材的也不少。怎么赫宰大人偏偏喜欢上了这个普通的人类，还喜欢的连命都不要了。”小仆人一边嘀咕一边摇了摇头。

李东海在地牢里听得心里一紧，  
“赫宰他怎么了？快带我去见他！”他挣扎着站了起来，用尽了全身的力气拍着地牢的铁门呐喊。

“这人类醒了！带他去吗？”

“先去通知老管事！”

话音落下，脚步渐远。地牢里又恢复了平静。李东海无力的瘫坐下来，心里只焦急着李赫宰的情况，甚至没有捕捉到小仆人提到的喝血这一信息。呵，李东海，你还跟自己较什么劲呢？你已经彻彻底底地成为了他的宠物。


End file.
